


Percy and the Children's Documentary

by fandom_susceptible



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All relationships are background, Dr. Chase is mentioned, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Percy Jackson can talk to fish, There's an ocean documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Annabeth is staying at Percy's on their way back to Camp Half-Blood after a little vacation (which of course ended up involving several monsters because Percy was there, but that's a story for another day).  Paul puts on an ocean documentary for background noise as the four eat dinner.  Percy reminds everyone he's a son of Poseidon.





	Percy and the Children's Documentary

     "Thanks for having me, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said as Sally and Paul set out dinner - which was of course, blue meatloaf.  They went through far too much blue food dye. "I really appreciate it."

     "Well, we're not letting you two sleep out on the ground." Sally said dismissively. "I'm glad to get the chance to get to know you.  Between the monsters, Camp, and the gods, we haven't had much chance to talk."

     Annabeth nodded grimly. "Well, things should quiet down for a little while, with Kronos defeated for now."

     "Speaking of quiet, does anyone mind if I put this on for background noise?" Paul asked, holding up a DVD case. " _The Ocean's Greatest Creatures_ , rated PG-13, it's just a documentary.  There's some nice background noise.  I thought Percy might enjoy it." He smiled at his stepson, seeming almost nervous.

     Percy grinned. "Dude!  You're the best stepdad ever.  Go ahead - right Mom?" He looked at her at the last second, hopefully.

     Sally chuckled and shrugged. "No reason not to.  Just don't play it too loud, I want to be able to talk too."

     "Just background noise." Paul agreed, putting in the disk and starting up the documentary.

     Sally turned to Annabeth. "So, you're a daughter of Athena." She said. "What does your dad do again?"

     "He's a history professor at West Point." Annabeth replied.

     "He's a mad scientist." Percy volunteered cheerfully. "Pretty cool, but mad scientist.  He made bullets out of Celestial Bronze.  I didn't know you could do that.  Actually, we should totally tell the Hephaestus Cabin about it.  Beckendorf would've loved that." He fell silent for a second, exchanging a look with Annabeth. "The whole cabin would have a field day."

     Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You think I didn't tell them as soon as we got back, Seaweed Brain?"

     Percy made a face at her. "If you told them, why hasn't anyone even tinkered with it, Wise Girl?"

     "Because Hephaestus kids are stubborn. 'If a mortal can do it, why don't you guys try it?' is the general consensus." Annabeth said dryly.

     "True." Percy began, but a moaning cry from the TV distracted him. "Oh my gods!"

     "Percy." Sally chided halfheartedly.

     He was already collapsed on the table, narrowly missing his food, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh dear dad!" He howled, covering his mouth with his hands. "Paul, dude, my man, what rating did you say this thing was?"

     "PG-13, why?"

     "None of that is PG!" Percy howled. "Dude!  Fish have no manners!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was not nearly as funny as it was in my head, but I kind of chickened out on posting from Percy's POV and actually transcribing the fish's talk, which would add to the hilarity.


End file.
